Hiro and Ando Meet The Inuyasha gang
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: This takes place after Hiro gets the sword, but instead of teleporting out Hiro teleports himself and Ando to Feudal Japan where they meet The Inuyasha gang, Sylar and Naraku pair up to desroy them all later. fist heroes ficbe nice and plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Ando, Hiro Meets the Inuyasha gang**

**chapter 1:**

This is based on the anime so Hiro and Ando look like anime people.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hero's characters or anyone out of Inuyasha **

Hiro had just gotten the sword out of the electric draw thing when the keeper guy comes and holds out a panic police botton. "With one touch of this botton, the security will stop what they are doing and surround you" he then presses the botton, Hiro closes his eyes when he hears a gun shot, but he's not the one dead, the keeper is, he looks up and finds Ando.

"Ando what are you doing here?" Hiro is very surprised

"I came back for you" Ando said to his best friend

"Ego?" Hiro holds Ando's wrists intending to trasport them somewhere safe, like Japan.

But instead the two end up in Japan but at the wrong time, but they don't know that yet…or whats about to happan…

then suddenly they hear a teenage girl riding on her bike with an over sized yello back pack and then a red blurr go passed her, she is heading towards the well, but a boy dressed in red, with silver hair and dog ears stands in front of her.

"Where are you going, we need to get some more shards damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha said getting a huge rock intendending to block the wells entrance.

"Wha???" Hiro and Ando both say

then suddenly "OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI OSSSSSSSWWWWWAARRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!" The girl screams and then boy goes face fisr with the rock falling on his back.

"UGH Kgome you stupid girl! You stuffed my back" Inuyasha complains

"Uh excuse me" Hiro said running over with Ando

"Yeah?" Kagome said shocked, these men looked like men from her time.

"What is this place?" asked Ando

"This is the feudal era and how did you get here anyway?" asked Kagome still shocked

"Well we--" Hiro couldn't finish his sentence

"Hey, can ya help me with this rock, I'm in pain here!" Inuyasha complained loudly

Kagome sighed heavily "Will he ever learn?"

Hiro, Ando and Kagome are at one side of the rock with their hands pressed firmly on it "OK on 1, 2 ,3 PUSH" Kagome said in loud voice.

After a short time of trying they three humans from the future managed to get the large rock of the whining half demon dressed in red.

Hiro, Ando Kagome are now sitting with the whole Inuyasha gang and Kaede, Inuyasha is complaining about his back, everytime he went to move a sharp ruthless pain went doen his spine.

"Kagome you stupid girl!" Inuyasha complained loudly

"Inuyasha, be quiet, so Hiro and Ando how'd you get here?" asked Kagome

"I have power, I teleported Ando here too" Hiro said eating his stew

"What? You have the power to go back and forwards in time and teleport?!" Kagome was really shocked

"Hai, I do, Ando came with me" Hiro said over some stew Kaede served him

"So were you two idiots sent by Naraku?" Inuyasha asked sitting up despite the pain

"Who is Naraku?" Ando asked

"He's evil, he gave Miroku over there his kazaana, he stole Sango's brother Kohaku to make him into a mindless slave and he made Inuyasha and Kikyo part" Kagome said the last part a little more quietly

"Oh…" that was all Hiro and Ando could say

"Ooooh crap, I gotta test to study for! Bye you guys" Kagome said before heading out the door

Inuyasha had dozed off into a dream "yeah ok whatever Kagome…to study for a test…A TEST?" Inuyasha jumped up to get to Kagome before she got to the well, but it was too late, her scent was teasing him as it circled the well making him angry.

"Grrrr stupid arrigant humans" Inuyasha muttered as he went back to Kaedes hut

well thats chapter 1 up for ya, this is my very first Heroes fic so be nice and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro and Ando Meet The Inuyasha Gang**

**Chapter 2:**

Sylar

Sylar was just washing his hands of blood in the kitchen sink after sawing a woman's head and then getting her brain, it turns out she had power of moving objects.

"Well it looks like I've collected another power, good riddens" He grabbed her wallet full of cash and walked out the door of her house with his copy of Seresh's list of people in his pocket.

Near by a few towns away he booked into a local motel called the 'Sleep Inn', this is where he sat down on his bed and took out the list.

(A/N: I don't really know what hotels/motels are like or the names in America, so please bare with here)

_Kagome Higurashi- Tokyo, Japan, Higurashi Shine_

Kagome was the last person on his list that he could see since the woman tried to grab his list but only grabbed part of it, she threw it in the fire, she was sitting at the fire in the lounge reading a book, before he showed up.

"Ha this should be fun" he chuckled before picking up the phone to call the airport and book a flight.

He had his bag and everything with him, he was pleased that he could go straight tomorrow in the morning at 10:00am, he took a shower and then went to bed feeling good no that's not the right word…he had power.

Hiro, Ando and the IY gang sometime later

"Can you show me all around feudal Japan?" asked Hiro getting excited looking towards Inuyasha

"Uh…yeah ok" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Hiro look at his ears?" Ando whispered to Hiro as Inuyasha was almost out the door.

"Are those real? Is he supposed to be a dog?" Hiro chuckled

"Yeah I'm an Inu Youkai, these ears are real, if ya don't mind and these ears are very senseitive they can pick up more than your pathetic human ears" Inuyasha stood before a shaking Hiro and Ando.

"Hey you guys I'm-" Kagome said walking into the hut but got cut off

"Don't you dare ever-!!!!" Inuyasha was cut off

"OSWARI!!!!" Kagome said and that word sent Inuyasha face first into the ground right in front of Hiro and Ando.

"Inuyasha stop pestering them" Kagome said as if she were his mother

Inuyasha shot straight up "Hey they, they were mocking my ears!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"It doesn't give you the right to lash back at them" Kagome snapped back

"Oh yes it does" Inuyasha argued back

Hiro and Ando sat there wide eyed staring at the couple arguing the crap out of them both "Well Hiro, why the hell did you teleport us here to the feudal era?" Hiro said not believing what he was seeing. Eventually the argument ended with a few sits and a very pissed off Inuyasha mumbling about 'weak and stupid humans'.

"Inuyasha take them out to go and explore" commanded Kagome

"And WHY do I have to follow your orders?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it" Kagome warned

"FINE" Inuyasha crossed his arms and went to the door and then turned around facing Hiro and Ando

"Ya comin' or you scared" Inuyasha asked in a somewhat taunting way.

"Hai we are coming" Hiro and Ando got up to follow Inuyasha as he walked out the door.

"K this is the feudal era, don't go out on your own unless you'd like to be demon shit" Inuyasha turned around and then kept walking

"OK" Hiro and Ando both said

Then an unlikely person showed up…Sesshomaru…

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha getting angry and unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want the sword" Sesshomaru had his claws out to strike

"Well ya aren't gettin' it so back off" Inuyasha spat out at Sesshomaru "Hey you get back" he looked back but got scratched in the face but his brother.

But Inuyasha was fine, he and Sesshomaru went up in the air clanking swords together both not looking tired.

"WOW flying dog man" Hiro said looking up at them and as they came back down

"I have him" Hiro unsheathed his sword and swifed at Sesshomaru's side causing him to bleed in pain and with that Sesshomaru leaped off somewhere else.

Hiro stood proud and sheathed his sword and gave Inuyasha a smirk "How'd you" Inuyasha started.

"Hiro, how did you do that?" asked Ando in surprise

"I have power" Hiro said standing tall

Claire

She was on the run, with the man who just dropped her off to go to Canada, she didn't end up going, so she decided to go to Japan instead.

Claire had money and everything, her bags and everything on a trolley, wheeling it to where you put the luggage in.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be on the run?" Claire said to herself

When Claire was on the plane, she sat there crying and crying scared of what's gonna happen next, she was safe, her father had a house in Tokyo, in the outer suburbs, so she was pretty safe, she just didn't realize that it wasn't just hers that was sharing it, her father and Hiro's father made an agreement that it would be both Claire's, Hiro's, and his sisters house.

(A/N: I don't know Hiro's sisters name, if you know please tell me when you review, so I'm gonna call her Koiko for now)

Hours later she arrived at Tokyo airport, she got a taxi from their, lugging all her stuff in the boot, she finally got to the house, she got the key out of her wallet and then putting it in the slot and twisting it she opened it. The man took Claire's stuff into her house, the house was two story and white weather boards, inside it was much like her house, she went up stairs to find a her name written in gold curly writing on a white door, She decided that she might look inside later so she went down the hall a little to find another door, it had Hiro written in black writing on the white door,

Down the hall a little more there was another room, it had a white door it had written in English words 'Koiko' in curly writing just like Claire's.

Claire decided to look at hers, she decided to go and take a look in the wardrobe, there it had three silk kimono's, one was light pink with a rose design with a blue obi, one was purple with a cherry blossom design with a green obi and the other was yellow with a floral cherry blossoms all over with a light orange obi. Claire's bedroom was cream, it had a queen bed with pink silk covers a white bedside able with a white lamp, a wardrobe in the corner, a plazma TV, DVD/video player and a computer on a desk with internet.

"Wow, thanks dad" Claire said touching the kimono's "Well before I go looking around I may as well pack my clothes and stuff in" Claire said running down stairs, she lugged all of her stuff up and began putting her clothes in the wardrobe, and her precious stuff on the bookshelves, once all was packed she found the bathroom and put all her make-up into the draws, her shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Claire wondered who Claire and Koiko were, but this was her house that her dad had gotten for her.

Then there was foot steps heard from down stairs so Claire decided to go take a look…

"Excuse me, who are you?" Claire said like she owned the house, well she did, but it wasn't just her's.

"That's what I should be asking you" the Japanese woman said taking off her coat and placing it on the chair.

"Excuse me? You'll have to leave" Claire said coming down stairs to turf her out.

"This is my house, my father brought this for me" Claire said in the woman's face.

"Claire?" asked the woman

"Koiko?" Claire held back

"Yes that is me" they both said at the same time.

"Uh ok, and who is Hiro?" asked Claire remembering the name on the door.

"He's my brother, he went to America with his friend Ando" explained Koiko

"Oh right…" Claire was a little confused

IY gang, Ando, Hiro

"Hi I'm Shippo" Said a little fox demon jumping up on to Ando's shoulder startling him.

"Wah" Ando got a bit frightened "What is that" Hiro said taking a few steps back

"Don't worry, it's just Shippo, one of our companions" Kagome explained walking into the picture.

"KAGOME!" Shippo jumped up to Kagome and she hugged him.

"Hey Shippo, this is Hiro and Ando, they are from my time" Kagome explained

"Oh hi" Shippo said happily to the both of them which were still frightened a little "Kagome did you bring me some chocolate?" asked Shippo licking his lips.

"Yes Shippo I did" Said Kagome unloading her over full bag taking out a chocolate bar and then handing it to Shippo who tore the rubbish off and put it in Kagome's bag.

"Sorry I had to got back for a test and to stock up" Kagome apologized

"That's ok" Said both Ando and Hiro.

"Kagome we have a slight problem, I cannot return home, power doesn't work" Hiro panicked

"Save the cheerleader" Ando whispered into Hiro's ear

"But who is the cheerleader?" asked Hiro

Kagome was just watching the two whisper to each other but could not make out the words.

"There you are, now lets look for the jewel shards" Inuyasha said running up to Kagome.

Kagome very annoyed "Sit" Kagome simply says, then Inuyasha pounders to the ground "My names not wench, its Kagome"

"Stupid girl" Inuyasha said getting up

"Sit" Kagome said with him back on to the ground.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha said really annoyed

"That's better" Kagome said nicely

"Grrrr" Inuyasha walked away to sit in his favourite tree.

Sylar (2 days later)

Sylar was staying in a tiny box hotel, he set his stuff aside, took out the wallet he stole from some snobby rich girl, he got all the yen out of it and stuffed it in his pockets and then chucked the hello kitty wallet out the window where it landed on a truck that drove off.

He then looked at Kagome's address and then put it back into his pocket "Kagome, I will have your power" Sylar chuckled

Hiro, Ando, YI gang

"So what's this about save the cheerleader, save the world?" asked Kagome sitting around in Kaede's hut with the gang.

"Well you see, this man came to me on the train and told me to save the cheerleader" Hiro explained.

"What the hell is a cheerleader?" asked Inuyasha pouting.

"It's a dancer" Kagome said

"What? How the hell does weak dancer change the world?" asked Inuyasha gruffly.

"That is what I am trying to find out" Hiro explained.

While Hiro, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango and Shippo where having a little conversation about 'save the cheer leader save the world' thing Ando and Miroku started to have a little conversation of there own, outside on the porch of the hut.

"So, are you into woman?" asked Miroku with his perverted smirk

"Oh yes, I think Hiro's sister is hot" Said Ando straight out

"Well then she must be a real beauty" said Miroku with a sigh "A shame woman don't easily latch on, if you get what I am saying" Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do get what you are saying, and yes I think the same" he said sighing "Hey you want to see something beautiful?" asked Ando with his perverted smile.

Ando was wearing a small back pack that was black, he took it off and then took out a magazine that said 'Hentai club' on the front, it had a woman in a black bikini smiling evilly on the front.

"What is that she is wearing?" Miroku asked curiously

"It's a bikini" Ando said turning the paged to reveal a woman naked lying on a silk bed.

"That is beautiful" Miroku said lechously "These woman of the future are really true beauties"

The two hentai bad boys stared at the naked woman in sexy poses naked or ultra revealing, Kagome walked out to see the hentai monk from and the hentai man from the future staring into a hentai mag.

"You two are such hentai!" Kagome said looking behind them to the nude woman

Ando quickly hid the mag under his shirt.

"What's going on here?" asked Inuyasha coming in with the rest of the gang and Hiro.

"Uh…nothing, nothing" Ando and Miroku both said at random times

Just then Kiara jumped on to Ando's lap, it brushed against him and then going under Ando's shirt and getting out the hentai magazine and giving it to Kagome.

"A-ha, Ando was showing Miroku a bit of the future" Kagome said holding it in one hand.

"Mew" said Kiara happily

"Hey Kagome what's this?" he snatched the hentai magazine from Kagome and started looking at all the pages of woman.

"Inuyasha you hentai! Osuwari" Kagome was annoyed at him for looking in there, but why?

BANG "What was that for?!" Kagome and Inuyasha were now having another argument earning all eyes, accept the two hentai men.

"Here you keep this, you need it more that I do" Ando gave it to Miroku as he slipped the hentai magazine under his robes.

Higurashi shrine

An American man with a dark expression on his face walked up some stairs of a shrine laughing…

I made this chapter long coz I made you wait so long, well I hope you liked it, theres gonna be more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sylar

Sylar was laughing evily as he walked up the stairs of the Higurashi shrine having trouble trying to choose what power he would kill Kagome with but still save her brains so he could steal her miko powers for his own dreadful needs.

Kagome's mother was hanging out the washing while Sota was at school and grandpa was reading the news paper looking for antics he could add to his collection.

"Hmmmm I wander how Kagome and her friend with the ears are doing?" Her mother wandered out loud.

Well that was until she saw a western man comeing up the shrine entrance, she walked over to the man to see what he wanted.

"Hello can I help you with anything?" she asked in fluent English.

"…yes you can" he said in the creepiest way possible.

"What w-would that be?" she said trying to sound normal he walked up closer to her as she backed away.

"Well there's this girl I'm looking for…Kagome Higurashi was it?" he was really creepy.

"…I don-don't know who she is, you will have to leave" she said brikally trying to hide her fear.

He heard it…her heart beat, it was full of fear, lies and hate "I can hear your heart beat…your scared aren't you?" he put his face right up close to her.

With that said he grasped Kagome's mother's neck with one hand and held her by the neck in the air then squeezed "Where is she?" he asked so calmly.

"I don't know…" And these were her last words before death devoured her and with that he let go and watched her as she fell to the ground.

"She did not tell me anything, well good riddens to her too" he was about to walk off when he heard a voice from inside the well house. "what was that?" he turned his head to see a happy-go-lucky Japanese girl running out with an over sized yellow back pack on her back.

"Mama! Grandpa! I'm home!" She yelled out happily before seeing her mother on the ground.

Kagome frantically ran over to her mother and the strange western man "What happened?" Kagome asked in fluent English.

"Kagome Higurashi…?" he asked in an oh so creepy way.

Kagome thought for one moment 'Mama's on the ground and there's this creepy looking man. Should I tell him who I am?'

"Kagome? Oh she's my cousin, she's at school" Kagome explained cooly.

"Oh….really? Then why aren't you at school" He said in that creepy voice while she was going down to her mother to see if she was alright.

"I'm late, I had a few chores to do" Kagome said examining her mother, once she got to checking her pulse she paused in shock "You have to leave now"

"I killed her" he said evily as he breezed away into thin air.

"Mama!" Kagome cried on her mother when grandpa ran out.

"Kagome what is the matter?" Grandpa ran out.

"It's mama, she's not breathing!" Kagome panicked.

--------

Inuyasha mean while was baby sitting a couple of future people as they looked at the plants and herbs that Kaede had told them about. He was leaning against a tree trying to get some rest.

"Dog man does this really heal wounds?" asked Hiro with an astonished look.

"God damn it! Stop calling me dog man! My name is Inuyasha, I-nu-ya-sha" Inuyasha was getting annoyed babysitting these two tourists from Kagome's time.

'Geez are humans from Kagome's time really that idiotic?'

"Hey Inuyasha? Where is toilet?" asked Ando holding it in.

"What's a toilet?" Inuyasha asked questionally before remebering the weird functions of Kagome's house "Oh that? Nah we don't have any of that futuristic crap here, go behind a bush" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh…I uh" Ando stuttered.

"Just go before you shit yourself" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"ok" Ando went behind a bush far away from the others.

"Idiots" Inuyasha grumbled to himself quietly.

'Kagome hurry up, before these to idgets become demon shit…Kagome please I need you here, your scent makes me feel warm and loved…WHAT NO NO it doesn't! Oh bloody hell there's no denying it…I love you Kagome…and always will no matter how many times to say the 's' word' and with that he blushed.

"I have to see her, something doesn't feel right" Inuyasha said quietly. "Miroku? Can you baby sit for a while? Something doesn't feel right with Kagome!" he yelled out hoping that got into Miroku's human ears taking his leave as he lept into the well.

--------

"Mama!" Kagome cried as the ambulance took her away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped out of the well as he picked up the scent of tears and saddness.

When Kagome turned around she was in a loving embrace with Inuyasha patting her back "Kagome what's the matter?" asked Inuyasha with care.

"It's mama, she's in hospital and there was this strange man and and and-" Kagome was really starting to panic.

"Shhhhh…calm down we'll talk about this when your calm, let's go inside" Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style with her arms around his neck and her face burried in his chest as he carried her inside.

He and her went upstairs and into Kagome's bed room where he opened up the covers of her bed before tucking her in, there he sat on her bedside while he got some tissues off her bedside table and started to wipe away her tears as she stared up at him.

Inuyasha decided it was wise to take a nap with her for a while so he can properly comfort her, so he moved her over and hoped in with her, she surprisingly snuggled up to him as she was still producing rivers of tears. Inuyasha comforted her whispering in her ear comforting things and then a lullaby as he slid his hand under her back with his claws in a circula motion.

--------

Hiro, Ando, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all in Kaede's hut eating stew while Kaede was in another village doing other business.

"So where has dog man and Kagome gone?" asked Ando sluping up his stew.

"Inuyasha told me he was going to Kagome's time, he said something about him having a bad feeling or something like that" explained Miroku.

"Wait Kagome have power?" asked Hiro hopefully.

"Yes, she's a reincarnation of a very powerful miko" Explained Miroku.

"She have power to go to past and future just like me?" asked Hiro.

"Well yes and no, Kagome has this well that she travels to and only demons and humans with atleast one fragment of the jewel can travel through" Explained Miroku.

"Oh…so me and Ando can go back to the future?" asked Hiro hopefully.

"Yes but Kagome has the jewels" sighed Miroku.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who was that man with the silver hair other than Inuyasha?" asked Ando.

"You must mean Sesshomaru, that was Inuyasha's half older brother, he travels in the compainion ship of a little girl named Rin, a two headed dragon and an ugly toad servent"explained Miroku.

"And doesn't he have a sword that with one slash can bring 100 dead bodies back to life?" asked Sango.

"Eye that's right" Miroku nodded.

"Does this mean I can bring Charlie back?" asked Hiro to Ando.

"Maybe so Hiro, I think it's worth a shot" Ando said happily.

"I hate to distinguish your joy but I don't think that Sesshomaru would committ to it" Explained Miroku as if there was an ommonous black cloud.

----------

Claire

Claire was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Kimiko was on the phone in the kitchen to her boy friend and it didn't sound like things were running smoothly.

Claire irritated by the racket decied she might give some helpful advice "Kimiko will you please just break up with him already?!" Claire yelled.

"Shut up Claire, I am going through a crises here!" Kimiko argued.

"Well can you do it a little more quieter?" Claire spat back not looking at the teary eyed Kimiko.

"No!" And with that Kimiko went up to her room and slammed the door after Claire got a glimps of of her tears running down her face.

"Shit" Claire said to herself running upstairs.

Well that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long! It won't happen again! I promise!


End file.
